


When it Rains it Poes

by CastleAndMurdock



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB is a Corgi, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Coffee, Cute, Demisexual Finn, Dog BB-8, Drabble, Fluff, It seemed fitting, M/M, Not a coffee shop AU but kinda?, Poe freaking loves dogs ok, Poe is flirty af, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute af, fuck it, idk - Freeform, unreliable weatherman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleAndMurdock/pseuds/CastleAndMurdock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn takes BB for a walk and meets a cute stranger in the rain.</p>
<p>(LEAVE IT TO ME TO MAKE THE TITLE A DUMB PUN.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Rains it Poes

_"Sunny skies all day! Don't even bother grabbing an umbrella, it's gonna be a great day, folks!"_

Today was the day that Finn learned the weatherman was a damn _liar_. Early that afternoon _had_ been nice. The sun was out, spilling warm light out onto every bit of earth it could reach. Finn had leashed up BB and taken him out for a much needed walk. They were both excited to get out of the apartment on such a beautiful day. The first cloud had rolled in right when Finn walked up to the coffee place. Dogs weren't allowed inside, but Finn would only be in there for a few minutes anyway. Finn tied BB's leash to a sign post out front and quickly ran inside to get his coffee. The sky had started getting darker, though Finn hadn't noticed. His back was to the door and windows as he ordered his coffee, and the music inside was too loud for him to have heard the low rumble of thunder roll across the sky above.

The woman behind the counter called his name and handed him his cup, along with a small bone shaped treat when she saw the pup tied up outside. When Finn turned back around to leave, the sky had fully opened up, dropping an ocean's worth of water onto the streets. He pocketed the treat, kept a good grip on his coffee cup, and tore outside to save his dog. With one hand, he untied the leash and picked up the little orange corgi with one arm. He frantically looked around to find a place to take cover as the rain poured down in buckets. The bakery just down the street was the only store on the block that had an awning and an outdoor sitting area. Finn clutched BB close as he ran down to the safety of the bakery. He ducked under the covered patio and sat down at one of the benches. He silently hoped that they'd let him stay there until the rain stopped, since he couldn't bring BB inside there either.

Finn looked up when he heard someone else running up to the patio, splashing through the already flooded street. The man also ducked under the awning, shaking the water out of his hair as he caught up to his breath.

"You get caught too?" he asked Finn. Finn nodded and set his coffee down on the table beside him.

"I didn't think it was supposed to rain today." Finn said. The man nodded slowly in agreement. He turned around to face Finn and he gasped in excitement.

"You have a dog?!" he said happily. He walked the short distance and sat down beside Finn. He held his hand out to him. "Poe," he said simply. Finn shook his hand.

"Finn." he answered. Poe nodded towards the now sleeping corgi puppy.

"What's his name?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, that's BB." Finn answered, as Poe reached over Finn to pet BB's little orange ears.

"I wish I had a dog," Poe said, a slight annoyance in his voice. "My building doesn't allow pets. But I'm like, so close to just sneaking a dog in, y'know?" he laughed. Finn laughed along with him, as he picked BB up and sat him in between them. Poe took his little puppy face in his hands and scratched behind his ears. "He's the cutest dog I've ever seen, I'm so jealous."

"Careful," Finn warned him jokingly. "Give him any more attention and he'll be your best friend."

"I can deal with that." Poe smiled. BB was fully awake now, and jumped up against Poe's chest and attacked his face with kisses. "Oh my god, I love this dog." Poe laughed.

"He really seems to like you." Finn said, before taking a sip of his coffee. Poe looked over at Finn.

"Maybe we could both take him for a walk around the city sometime." Poe suggested. Finn nearly spit out his coffee.

"Did you just use my dog to ask me out?" he asked. Poe smirked.

"Did it work?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Finn shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe once the rain stops."

"Are you asking me out for me, or the dog?" Finn questioned.

"Mostly you." Poe said, without skipping a beat. "But the dog helps." Finn thought it over for a moment.

"I could just hire you as my dog walker." Finn suggested, hoping that Poe would take it as a joke. Poe shook his head.

"Nope, that won't do. You wouldn't be there. I gotta shoot that idea down, sorry." Poe joked back. Finn took another sip of coffee.

"We could co-dog walkers." Finn smiled.

"That's a great idea." Poe agreed, petting along BB's neck. "Now, we just wait for the rain to stop."


End file.
